Homeroom Fun
by lulabelletrj
Summary: Sharpay has a plan to spice homeroom up a little bit. But her way of spicing it up a bit will take two freinds to a very uneasy level. Trailer inside.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the trailer…………

**It was just any other boring day**

Shows the class just talking

**to boring**

Shows Jason napping, Chad dribbling the ball on the ground, and Taylor playing with her calculator.

**So Sharpay decides to spice things up a little bit**

Shows Sharpay whispering to Ryan and both growing evil smirks on there face.

**Well a lot**

Shows the class gasping.

Gabriella speechless

Taylor ready to throw up

**And it involves a bet**

Shows Sharpay and Troy shaking hands

**Two lunkheaded basketball players**

Shows Troy and Chad staring at each other disturbingly

**And cherry flavored lip glosses,**

Shows Ryan dumping four lip glosses on Troy's desk smirking.

**Well Zeke did try to warn him**

Shows Zeke saying something but being silenced by Troy

Homeroom Fun coming soon


	2. Evil smirking

Sharpay entered East High smiling and waving to the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of Troy Bolton. Unfortunely, when she did her smile slowly faded when she saw he was talking to Gabriella Montez. She put on a fake smile and walked up to the duo. "Hi Troy, Gabriella"

"Hi Sharpay" replied Troy nervously looking around for a escape and then he look at his watch and found his getaway. " Um Gabriella we should really get to homeroom its going to be a interesting day." He grabbed her arm ignoring her pleads that she forgot her book.

Sharpay was less than pleased, when a sudden grin spread across her face. "Oh Troy trust me its going to be a very interesting day." She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she came face to face with her brother. "Yes Ryan how can I help you ." trying to hide the evil smirk behind her compact.

"I know that smirk Sharpay what have you got plan" replied a very uneasy Ryan.

" Oh Ryan whatever do you mean"

" That smirk your planning something aren't you"

" Of course I am it wouldn't be an interesting day if I wasn't"

" What do I have to do this time"

"All you have to do is go double check what the musical will be and then go to my dressing room and get all of my lip glosses and then return them to me A.S.A.P in the meanwhile I'm going to have a talk with our lovely receptionist"

"Um, Sharpay what do the musical, five different lip glosses and the school receptionist have to do with anything ." Ryan said very scared of what his sister was planning.

"Don't worry it has nothing to do with you I have finally planned the perfect revenge for Troy freakin Bolton" said a very happy Sharpay then she let out an evil laugh and headed towards the office. Leaving a very confused Ryan behind.

" But Sharpay I still don't get why Troy would need lip gloss" Ryan replied while heading towards the auditorium.

Oh let the fun begin…………………..

That's the first chapter I know its still a little confusing but you'll get it in the next chapter. I promise. Please review.


	3. Great planning

Here it is…..

After Sharpay had successfully got the receptionist to pull Ms. Darbus out of class by a smile, well 50 dollar worth smile. She headed toward homeroom ready to start the fun. Sharpay made it there just in time to see her brother talking to Ms. Darbus. She saw him smile and then walk towards his desk. She smirked successfully and then headed toward Ryan. " Hey Ry did you do what I asked".

"Yes here I didn't know which ones you wanted so I brought your bag" Ryan stated eagerly.

"Thanks Ryan"

"So are you gonna tell me what this revenge on Troy is all about"

"Look if I tell you, you can't tell anyone what I'm planning alright"

" Of Course you can trust me"

"O.K….." then she whispered her plan in his ear. His small smile grew into a huge grin.

"Gaw Sharpay I didn't think you were that evil"

She let out a small giggle and said "It's a gift, oh look here they come now". Troy, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and the rest of homeroom were coming through the door. "All you have to do is when Ms. Darbus leaves the room make sure you go to Gabriella and distract her long enough where I can get Troy and Chad to agree to the bet".

"Well this better work I'm ready for the those two to get over there selves and be embarrassed". Ryan soon let out a small evil laugh and then notice everyone looking at him. "Oh um were practicing for the next musical."

"What the dweeb and his ice queen" said Chad trying to surpress a laugh. Which earned a evil glare from Sharpay and Ryan and a hit in the back of the head from Taylor. "What was that for." Chad said slamming his hand to his head.

"You don't have to be mean" said annoyed Taylor. Which earned a smile from both Evan's. Soon the door slammed and Ms. Darbus started her lecture on Shakespeare. Not long after there's was a knock on the door and she step out side for a few minutes and came back in looking a little mad.

"Alright I have to run to the office for a parent conference, while I'm gone start on chapter 5," she close the door and then opened the door and popped in her head, " and will someone please wake up Mr. Cross, Mr. Danforth give me the basketball, and Ms. McKessie hand over the calculator." with that she slammed the door behind her.

"Yes mom I'm up" replied a sleepy Jason while everyone in the class seem to laugh at that. Sharpay gave Ryan "a go at it" look. Ryan slowly walked to the back of the room and started a conversation with Gabriella. Who looked like she was enjoying the conversation. Sharpay simply smiled which she was gained by a glare from Troy. She just gave him a wave and then started planning on what she would say to make Chad and Troy agree to the bet.

It's getting there I promise.


End file.
